1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for estimating the state of a dynamic system, such as a flight control system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Kalman filters and other similar techniques are used to provide an electronic “observer” that transforms sensor data, which is indicative of the state of a modeled dynamic system at an instant in time, but subject to measurement and other errors, into an estimate of the state of the system. Such observers are used by flight control or other control systems to generate control signals for controlling the subject system. Modeled dynamic systems may include aircraft, spacecraft, or any other point mass moving in an inertial space.
In many applications, processors implementing such observers have limited computational power. Hence, a need exists for improved electronic system observers.